


Untitled ScorRose

by CammieInTheMaking



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Rose - Freeform, scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammieInTheMaking/pseuds/CammieInTheMaking
Summary: A quick poem about the forbidden Romeo-Juliet of this non-canon couple. Written before Cursed Child was even an idea.





	Untitled ScorRose

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I cringed too much writing this...but I felt I'd try to make a few people cringe, smile, and laugh as well, and we can all make fun of my ten year-old self trying to understand love...and whatever else this was.    Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> (ALSO: can we can get a round of applause for my cringe-worthy attempts to make things rhyme?)

Two pure souls turned against one another by blood

Only an insult, and both would hate for eternity

But that was not to be

Kind words exchanged on a red steam engine headed to far away

Turned the two strangers to friends, alongside a cousin

Mischievous, curious, cunning, yet kind the three became

They all surprised one another in many ways

But more surprised than the scorpion and the rose you could not be

For they found more than friendship, you see

And so the unlikely friends turned to unlikely lovers

Meetings in secret, kisses in the dark

But one day their friend named for a headmaster discovered the two

The boy ran to no one and hid in the dark

For now that someone knew, his father would know

The father with the mark

The fragile seeming rose showed her thorns

She ran and hid among the knowledge she sought

But not even parchment bound with leather can stop tears

The loyal, faithful cousin found the rose but was pierced by a thorn

Soon the rose forgave him and two together searched for the missing scorpion

In vain they searched, for two hours more and he remained a mystery

And so the rose fled to the room that fulfills all requirements

She pleaded with the doors and they understood mercy to open with a creak

Desperation shown through her voice as she called his name

The one mere word caused the scorpion's tears to finally fall

The rose followed the sound, not bothering with light

For he was her light in the darkness

She sheathed her thorns and spread her petals around the scorpion

As they left the room, sealing shut behind them, they clasped their hands for support

They ignored everyone until they arrived at the owl's sanctuary

Which would soon become their own

 

 


End file.
